


Just Like Old Times

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2011 [26]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between Adama and Tigh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Like Old Times

**Author's Note:**

> The 'twenty-sixth day of Christmas' for [caras_galadhon](http://caras_galadhon.livejournal.com), because I loved this prompt just a little. :)

"Word is you changed your mind."

"You know me."

"No way you'd be happy driving a desk."

"Exactly."

"Think they'll give you another command?"

"I've been offered one. Don't think it's a reward, though."

"Well, _that_ sounds promising. What is it? Guarding Aquaria?"

"Close. It's Galactica."

"That bucket of bolts? Are they out of their frakkin' minds?"

"It's that or nothing. I'm too old for the newer battlestars."

"Lies. We've got a lot of years left in us."

"Saul, you -"

"No. You're not leaving, I'm not."

"What about Ellen?"

"She'll understand."

"Just like old times, then?"

"Exactly, old man. Exactly."


End file.
